


What's Not Fair?

by ArtificialCherryBomb



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Angst, Lowkey out of character, M/M, Multi, Reploids have issues, Stockholm Syndrome is a thing, Suffering, This fic makes me sad, X and Zero used to be married, X can't be trusted in MM Zero, X has issues, Zero has issues, Zero is too good for this world, a fic in which X needs a new hobby, no happiness I guess?, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialCherryBomb/pseuds/ArtificialCherryBomb
Summary: Sometimes revenge isn't all it's cracked up to be. After years of meticulous planning, X learns this the hard way.





	

X walked purposely, his expression calm and collected as he pushed open the damaged doors, a wicked glee glowing in his dark green eyes.

It was an old laboratory, destroyed by both time and violent hands, moss growing along the walls and floors, leaks from the roof littering the floor with puddles. Light broke in through cracks in the ceiling, insects buzzing and humming and living here, despite the tragedy that inhabited this place.

X ignored the wildlife, closing his eyes to listen. The sound of metal dragging along the floor, harsh whimpers followed by a weak cough as X moved to the center of the room, stopping to rest his hands on his hips.

"You can come out now. I can hear you." The blue one whispered, wiping off some dust from his vest, smiling darkly. When nothing moved, he sighed heavily, tapping his chin in thought. "I think the last thing you want is for me to have to find you. So please, make this easier on yourselves." That's right. He wanted them both to come out. Today must be a bad day...

There was a long silence, until eventually another whimper echoed in the room. More dragging sounds, more creaks of broken metal, until finally, one of them finally revealed himself.

Omega wheezed, pulling himself forward on the ground, his legs dragging uselessly behind him, his once vibrant golden hair greasy and brown from all the filth gathered on its strands. He dragged himself with his bloody hands, two shackles keeping his wrists bound together tightly. The source of the rattling was a single chain wrapped around one of his legs, and it led off somewhere in the dark.

X bent his knees as the beast crawled toward him, grinning pridefully as he held a hand out to touch him. Omega pressed his face against it, huffing and grumbling insanely. His eyes glittered like two red gems in the dim light, the only part of him that remained the same after all this time. The King of Neo Arcadia was greatly pleased by the monster's obedience.

"X, X...X..." Omega repeated.

"Hello, my precious pet~" X cooed gently, scratching under the beast's chin, the Devil seeming pleased by the attention. "You're such a good boy...are you a good boy?" Much like a dog, Omega eagerly rubbed his face against X's hands, looking up at the other mindlessly. It was gratifying to have such a powerful creature under his control, to be looked upon for guidance and comfort. The other one, however...

"Where's your...playmate...?" X's dark green eyes followed the chain wrapped around Omega's ankle, his gaze narrowing. He had asked for the both of them, not just Omega. He sighed like a mother losing patience with her child, reaching to grab the long chain.

"I wish he was as good as you Omega... only then could I take you home with me..." He pursed his lips in mock sympathy, and the beast beside him whined. X began to pull on the chains with a low hum, affliction waiting in his eyes.

"X, X...X?" More grumbling.

A few moments passed before the other end of the chain came, and of course it was wrapped rather hazardously around Zero's neck.

The smaller blond choking, his eyes clenched shut as X yanked him forward, drool falling down his chin as he squirmed. The King had removed his forearms and everything below his knees a long time ago, leaving him nothing but a torso and a head. He had to. He'd try to escape every day, every hour, every minute. It was ridiculous, and X didn't believe that he deserved to walk if it was to move away from his King. If you were in his position, you'd understand.

"You didn't come out when I asked, Z." The Reploid shook his head, mocking disappointment. "I thought you would've learned by now. When I arrive, you show yourself. It makes me so mad, and I don't want to be mad..."

He slackened his pull on the chain, allowing Zero a chance to breathe, though his hand still gripped it tightly. Omega watched, neither sympathy nor malice in his eyes. He just watched, clueless.

"I...I'm..." Zero began, only for X to strangle him once more.

"I told you the first day you arrived. No speaking unless I give your permission." Despite the violence he smiled, touching the blond's face. "Open your eyes for me..."

Zero cried out in pain, forcing his eyes to open, and X relished the sight.

Zero's pupils were a sharp red, the color bleeding into the black irises like ink in water, growing and shrinking every other second. He was fighting insanity, the Maverick virus. A losing battle, yet he clung on, looking at his Master desperately, pleading him to make it stop.

X would devour that dying spark of life in his eyes.

"Good boy~" X allowed him air once more, reaching a hand forward to play with his filthy hair, not at all bothered by the grime that has gathered there. He was practical about these sort of things. He wished his pets to be cleaned, to be showcased and presented to all the people of the world as his beautiful, ruined slaves, but Zero had to lose himself first. With the Guardians, Weil, the Resistance, and that useless copy of himself destroyed, nothing could stand in his way. He had Zero to thank for that.

"X, X, X..."

You must be confused. How did this happen? How did Omega, the God of Destruction, the Devil incarnate, fall under his thumb? How did Zero, the Hero of Legend, the world's final hope, end up in such a state? The answer is simple.

Everything. Every last detail, every plea from the Cyber Elf X, every memory that Zero longed to retrieve, every horrible deed that Copy X committed... was a lie.

Indeed, X was a masterful liar. From the day of his creation did he despise that part of himself, but once he was betrayed by the one he loved, he no longer felt remorse for his actions. Zero had sealed himself away, leaving him alone in a cruel, uncaring planet. No matter what X did, the humans hated Reploids. No matter what good he brought them, the Reploids destroyed themselves and each other in an act of self pity. He could've handled it in the past, but that was only because Zero was there. Zero helped him. Zero loved him and obeyed him and gave himself willingly to him, no matter what.

Then one day, he _**left**_.

He thought he could prevent war. He thought that by sealing himself away, he would end the Maverick virus from spreading. Yet he foolishly fell into the hands of Weil, and the true Zero, the one who X loved, the one who betrayed him, was rendered to such a pathetic state, mindless and hungry and a slave. X knew he could no longer understand, even with the memories floating in his head. The old Zero was dead, and he needed something to dedicate his eternal hatred upon, something that would understand.

The Zero before him now, young and naive and foolish to a fault, was a copy. A counterpart to the true Zero. He had no memories to remember because he had no past. He was a tool X created, one that he needed to recapture the world once his body was sealed away. He did not want the copy to fall into despair just yet, so he gave him hope, a shoulder to cry on, a light to praise. He settled himself into the other's heart, and once more did he make Zero fall in love with him again.

X _hated_ him.

Yet he needed him to set everything right. That stupid girl Ciel played right into his hands, simply adoring the legend of a red Hunter who would set everything right. Even with her sharp mind she did not consider the faults in X's explanations, such as Zero's memory loss, the existence of Omega, Copy's sudden madness when he was young.

X was responsible for that too. Not long after his body was sealed did X reincarnate as a Cyber Elf, and oh how much did he enjoy inflicting such monstrous and cruel things on his disgusting mirror-image. He plagued him every night, filling his head with so much bullshit that he was practically drowning. He was Copy's demon, the ghost that would haunt him and make him hate himself. It had been enough, and soon his Copy became an insane babbling idiot. X adored how these puppets would dance at a single twitch of his finger, how easily they were manipulated to his will. Why, you must be asking? Because a copy is disgusting, and therefore must perish.

X repeated this over and over again, sending Zero after Copy X, after the Guardians, after Weil, and, ultimately, Omega. X wanted him most, not to kill, but rather to possess. How humorous it was to have the one who betrayed him at his mercy. Before Zero could deliver the final blow, X appeared with pleadingin his eyes, suggesting that Omega be sealed away instead, to be "reformed" and "perfected".

The original Zero's memories in Omega's broken mind kept him compliant, and it wasn't hard for X to have him placed here, in the very area where their ultimate battle settled their fate. Then he had Zero kill that meddling human Weil, as well as kindly asking Ciel to create him a new body to live in.

No sooner had he been reborn did he murder that girl. She deserved it for creating a spineless being that ruined his legacy, regardless of his part in Copy's downfall. Her punishment was inevitable. He didn't stop at her either. Everyone, even sweet precious Alouette, had to unfortunately be sacrificed. No one could know of what happened on the past one hundred years, else they grow clever and figure out his deceit. They had to be eliminated. Surely you understand.

X lightly brushed Zero's hair behind his ear, adoring the way he flinched under even the softest of touches. He remembered the look on Zero's face when he saw what he did to his friends. The shock, the anger, the dumb-confusion. Every emotion was plastered on his face like a canvas, the image of beauty and of glorious betrayal. When he stole him too, X got to see it over and over again.

"Why do you resist me?" The blue Reploid sneered, gripping the other's chin softly and rubbing his thumb along his jaw slowly. "There's nothing left for you Zero. Everything you've known has been annihilated. The world is changing with me as its ruler, and now it is finally becoming a better place. If you only gave in would I allow you to take a part in it. No one is coming to save you. Be like Omega, and just...lose yourself~" The blond in question shook his head, closing his eyes again, shivering in X's hands.

Why did X despise Zero? He had been loyal to a fault, obeying X much like the original did. What was different?

Zero WASN'T Zero. They contrasted in every way besides their dedication to X's cause. He was a mockery of the man X loved. It was as simple as that.

"I asked you a question love..." X shook his head, sighing. Omega muttered something unintelligent, nuzzling himself against X's arm, growing bored of this and wanting his attention. His Master rolled his eyes, and without warning did he smack the beast so hard that it echoed throughout the lab.

With a yelp did Omega fell away from him, his glittering red orbs filled with confusion and hurt as he pulled away. X laughed, grabbing the chain and yanking him back too, looking at his two slaves with such happiness in his eyes.

"Ah... You know, you both should be grateful. Being a ruler is a difficult job, very stressful, since the whole world is under my command once more. I come here to relax with my two pretty Zero's, for you both to pleasure me for doing such a good job, and yet I'm met with disobedience and annoyance..." He tsked gently, looking at them both equally. Omega was pouting, his hands on X's as he gripped the chain. Zero just couldn't meet his gaze. Pursing his lips, the ruler of Neo Arcadia cocked his head to the side, licking his lips slowly.

"I think you both should be punished."

* * *

 

"X-X....!"

He really had no reason to do it. Their behaviors were expected at this point. He just wanted something to take his anger out on, since today has been so terrible. They didn't need to know that though.

Omega's face was one of pure agony, his mouth agape as he struggled to move. He was bound, an electric whip glowing blue in the dim light, causing his body to convulse. He had been stripped naked so he would have no protection against the burns, his hands still bound tightly above his head. Even with the movement in his legs shut off, he still felt everything, and he cried out every few moments.

X gripped Zero's hips tightly, forcing him down quickly. Each thrust was powerful and filled with rage, and poor Zero couldn't feel any pleasure from it. A rope had been tightly wrapped around his length to prevent ejaculation, and fresh tears fell down his face as he openly sobbed. His assailant didn't care. The blue Reploid kept going, faster and faster, sighing in delight.

"You've been so bad..." He whispered, running a tongue along Zero's ear, feeling him shiver. "You really don't deserve me at all. Whatever happened to the Reploid that obeyed me? You've changed as though our situation is any different then before." He lightly ran his hand along the small of Zero's back, amused as he gasped. He was made to be so sensitive. "Tell me why I should let you finish, my sweet~? You can speak."

The blond was crying uncontrollably. Not once had X stopped.

"P...Pl...ease...." He choked, his throat dry as he stared into the depths of X's soul. "I...it....h...ur...ts...."

"And? It hurt before too. Why is if different now?" He was laughed at by the man he once trusted, and he hissed in pain when X gripped his length, holding it even tighter. Zero felt something tear as X forced him down harder then before, and he screamed. His Master just smiled, snickering.

"It-It...it hurts m-more...! M-More...the...n...be...fore...." He bared his teeth, gasping for air. The pain was so unbearable that his vision was beginning to turn black around the edges, warnings clicking off in his head. "I-I'm...I'm gonna die...!!"

"Now you're being dramatic," X clicked his tongue with a frown, finally stopping. An evil grin grew on his face suddenly. "Aren't you the Legendary Hero, Protector of X's Legacy, Defender and Bringer of Justice?! Surely you can handle this, aha!"

That was probably his favorite: he enjoyed rubbing his lie into Zero's face. He could swear that his eyes grew more and more red whenever he did so.

Was X petty? The old Zero had thought he was doing the right thing. He sacrificed his love for the world, and he should've been praised right? X would disagree. It wasn't fair. It was X who had given up everything time and time again, and Zero had agreed to stay with him the moment he accepted his hand in marriage. He wasn't allowed to run away, to leave him alone. And yet he did. There was no way to bring Zero back once he became Omega. Omega was ill, and there was no cure for a Maverick such as him. This copy was the next best thing, for how could this arrogant piece of trash dare believe that he was X's once true love? He needed to be hurt, badly.

"W...Wh...y...?" A broken whisper snapped X awake, as though reading his thoughts, the ruler looking at the one on his lap in surprise. Zero was glaring at him, his mixed eyes burning with heartbreak and betrayal as tears flowed endlessly down his face. He was searching X's soul, if he still had one. If he ever did.

"Why...? Such a broad question..." X sat back on his hands, watching Zero struggle to stay upright without any support with a smirk. "You'll have to be more specific darling."

He expected to be asked why he hurt the other, why he "betrayed" the blond like he meant nothing? Why did he kill everyone, why did he "change"? Why why why why why why why why-?

"W...Why d...do y...ou...hate yoursel...f...X?" The blond gasped in pain, his eyes boring into X's very core, pity in his mad eyes.

X blinked, cautiously amused. He didn't understand. "Why would you think that, Z? What makes you think I hate myself?" He smirked, though he felt unease in his core.

The blond trapped on his lap licked his dry lips gently, his nose mere centimeters from X's. The red in his eyes was growing still, and the blue Reploid could find himself lost in that gaze...

"Y...You...miss h...him..." Zero whispered, and X stiffened abruptly, his eyes wide. "E...ver...yday.... You hate yourself...because you know y...you've disappointed h-him..."

Omega, who had been silently writhing in pain, settled his stare on X at that moment, almost as if he understood what was happening. The ruler's jaw tightened, and he swallowed the lump he didn't know he had in his throat.

"No... you don't know anything about me, you faker..." He touched the smaller one's cheek gently, caressing it like a lover. "Everything I've ever told you was a lie. How could you possibly know that I miss him? I hate him, I hate you. Yet he's dead, so hurting you is the only thing that could satisfy me."

He was about to smile, but a heavy frown settled on his face when Zero laughed.

"N...o... not ev...erything..." he chuckled, barely able to breathe. "In...the en...d... you miss...hi...m...an...d you know he...he'd hate what you've become... you...love him...y-yet if he co...uld see you now-"

Without warning he was shoved to the ground, a groan escaping him as X seethed with rage, lifting his hands to wrap them around the blond's neck. The copy squeaked, squirming weakly but not putting up much of a fight as the other slowly killed him, his vision darkening.

"You don't know ANYTHING!" X screamed,squeezing with all his might, yet refusing to kill him still. Omega watched from afar, growling as he forced himself to move, the electricity still burning him but the commotion was making him mad. "You're just... you're just a toy who knows NOTHING! Your entire life is a lie! I had you made for MY revenge! Without me you're just a SOULLESS COPY!"

Zero's eyes were wide, unable to breath as warnings went off in his skull, his vision growing static around the edges. He'd pass out, or maybe even die if X didn't stop. Yet he ceased his struggle a while ago...

"...O-Oh, I see..." X grinned suddenly, pure malice plastered on his face. "You're trying to make me kill you, right? You want this ALL to be over, RIGHT?!" He laughed, his hands replacing, tracing his fingertips along his bare chest, trailing down his shoulders to the stumps his arms had been rendered too. "No...you don't get to die. You'll live for the rest of time KNOWING how utterly useless you are..." He laughed out loud, but once again the smile that grew on Zero's face made him shudder in ferocity.

"...The only one who's use...less is you, X... without Ze...ro...be it...me...or the other one... you have n...nothing left..."

The first Reploid yelled out in anger, reaching into the holster at his hip to pull out Zero's saber. He lifted it upwards to stab him, and he didn't know where he was aiming. Perhaps a killing blow to the core. Perhaps he'd destroy his mind in the head. Why why why-?!

Two hands caught his wrist before he could drive it down, and X cried out in outrage before he realized who it was.

"X...X...X."

Omega's face was mere inches from his own, his grasp firm yet gentle as he looked to his Master closely. His lips parted, he tried saying something other then X's name as he whimpered softly. The whip was still entangled around his body, only his bound arms free. He was shaking from the pain

"...P...Please..." He started, his voice seeming to echo despite how softly he spoke. "Please, X...no more... no more hurt...please..." He looked distraught, lowering X's arm as his teeth clattered loudly. "X, X, X, no more... no more, please..."

The ruler stared, his expression changing between horror, anger, and sadness. He bit his lip, feeling a long moment of weakness as his core fluttered. Slowly did he touch Omega's cheek.

"Z...Zero...?" He uttered, allowing himself a second of disbelief.

"X, X, X...." Omega weakly purred, nuzzling against his hand, ruby eyes glowing.

X slapped him again, the beast left sprawled on the ground, twitching. The ruler was panting heavily, dropping the saber as he pushed himself up to stand. He pressed a knuckle to his chin, pacing, trying to clear his head before he regretted it. Weil's abomination coughed, struggling to escape the whip now, red eyes clouded.

Soon enough the walking ceased, and the blue Reploid kneeled beside Zero to grab him by the hair, yanking him upward until their noses brushed.

"I hate you. You're lucky I'm keeping you alive. If Omega was less insane you would've been killed along with that petty Resistance." He snarled, face twitching.

"Y...You kee...p tell...ing y...yourself that..." The blond winced, baring his teeth nastily at the other. "Yo...ur actions will haunt you...until...the...day...you... _die_..."

* * *

 

X had gone. Everything had gone. His couldn't think, move, or even breathe anymore. The world hurt to even attempt to experience, and Zero was left to suffer.

X had grown so angry with him. He hit him, he broke him, until finally he passed out from the hurt. The blue Reploid was gone when he awoke, and everything from the neck up hurt like hell. He didn't understand. What did X do...?

He groaned, trying to sit up. He hissed weakly when Omega suddenly engulfed him into his arms, sniffing his face like a wild dog. The beast laughed suddenly, using his tongue to lick away the blood that was all over his copy's face, hurting him. Why did X set him free...?

"Heheh...aha..." he laughed as his saliva coated poor Zero's face, the smaller one shuddering.

This was probably the worst thing that X could do. Wounds heal, hurtful words can be deleted from his memory drive. But Omega? Omega was always here, always taunting him, always a reminder of what he couldn't protect. Zero was supposed to BE Omega, the powerful crimson warrior of the past that protected the world under X's command. The smaller blond sobbed gently, clenching his eyes shut as Omega grabbed his face to keep him still, fireworks of pain shooting up his neck.

"A-Ah...!" He tried to tell him to stop, but something was wrong with him that his internal system couldn't inform him of. He couldn't speak, and his entire mouth felt like it was burning and melting. He looked at the monster that was holding him too tightly pleadingly, squirming weakly.

Omega gave him a tiny peck on the cheek before he hugged Zero to his chest, giggling softly.

"X, X, X... where X go...?" He murmured, raising a hand to run it through Zero's hair, uncaring of the knots and how the motion was pulling at the other's skull. "X come back...? Soon... Maybe soon... Omega miss X..."

Zero wanted to ask him why. True, Weil was never able to remove his weapon's memories, so imprinted into the beast as they were, but he was able to pervert him into something horrid. He shouldn't be able to feel anything, let alone a desire for his tormentor. This thing holding him was an animal to the core, and yet he wanted the one thing in this world that can still hurt him.

....

'I want X back too.'

With that thought he started to cry, curling against Omega's chest. He wanted the X that lied to him back. The one that told him he was great, amazing, everything he hoped for. The X that said he was what everyone believed he was, the one that gushed whenever he found Zero playing with Alouette, the one that teased him about Ciel. The one that made him feel loved, the one that accepted him, the one that stayed by his side until the bitter end. He missed every single one of those lies. He'd give anything to be deceived again-

He gasped, his eyes snapping open, the red growing rapidly and spreading across his black irises. He could feel his mind twisting, his thoughts disappearing, his vision fading to black. He screamed, startling Omega, who stared down at him at surprise. He raised an eyebrow as the smaller Reploid convulsed in his arms, huffing in confusion as he tried holding him still.

"...Zero."

The copy was suddenly staring up at the beast, shocked. His mind was tricking him, but he saw it. The original Zero, smiling sadly down at him, his blue eyes filled with sorrow.

" _I'm so sorry,_ " he spoke, kissing the prototype's forehead. " _But you have to let it go now. Think about X, the Cyber Elf, the one that made you feel complete. That's it, keep thinking about him. You won't hurt anymore if you do, I promise. Please... I can't see you get hurt anymore... you don't...deserve...th....is...._ "

He bent down more, pressing his lips against Zero's.

He saw X, so beautiful and shining and laughing. _Loving_ him.

The smaller one screamed again, reality crashing around him.

* * *

 

X returned about a week later, humming gently as he moved down the familiar hallways. His arms were full with many things, most of which would be used to inflict both pain and pleasure on his little slaves, but his favorite was gripped tightly in his left hand. He had stolen Zero's tongue last week as punishment, but he had supposed that he was a bit too rash. Still, he wanted to mock the little whore with it a bit, then perhaps attempt to reattach it.

Or not. Maybe he'd make him eat it to be funny.

...He was kidding. X wasn't that crazy. He prided himself with having some standards.

"Omega? Zero~?" He called as he nudged open the door with his boot, stepping inside the laboratory slowly, pausing once the two were in his sights. Omega was asleep, curled around the former Resistance soldier as though to prevent him from escaping. Zero seemed asleep too, nuzzled against his chest.

"Aww, how...sweet," he snickered quietly, sitting down next to them to prepare. He was in a far better mood then last time. "I love seeing my pretty little Zero's bonding~" He ran a hand up Omega's back, chuckling when he stirred.

"Mmm....X...?" The beast yawned, turning onto his back slowly. He purred at the sight of his Master, sitting up and reaching a hand out to touch him. Zero slumped onto the floor, not moving once.

"Heh, I see you're still my best boy." X held Omega's cheeks, squishing them to amuse himself. His slave craved the attention, as per usual. "Lay down for me."

The blond complied, muttering incoherent words as he fell onto his back, his hair pooling around him. He had the nerve to grin in that satisfied way the old Zero would whenever X could force him to obey. You could almost hear the snarky retort, 'Heh, alright X, you win... but only because I let you!'

X shook his head, sighing, lifting Omega's useless legs and resting them on his shoulders, his green eyes piercing as he stared down at the other. He wondered... maybe...?

He kissed one knee tenderly, snaking his face downward. More, and more, and more....

"O-Oh...ah..." Omega gasped, his face reddening rather comically as he brought his bound hands to his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut. X watched him like a hawk as he pleasured him, knowing every crook and cranny that would make him squeal. It hurt his core, knowing this body like the back of his hand.

Neither of them noticed that Omega's moans were causing Zero to stir, the smaller blond coughing as his eyes fluttered open. He whimpered as he tried to move.

X did hear this, lifting his head up and licking his lips clean, leaving Omega a panting mess. He sneered at Zero's back, grabbing the chain that still connected the two and dragged him forward, choking him just like before.

"You're missing out on the fun, my darling. I'd hate to leave...you...out..." He blinked, his lips parting as he tried to find the words to say. Was he dreaming? Did it finally happen?

Staring at him were the most vibrant red eyes he's ever seen, and the smile that matched was just as radiant. Despite being unable to breathe correctly, Zero was smiling. At him. At X. Why? Why on earth-?

His thoughts were interrupted by the most pitiful sound that Zero could muster, unable to speak but wanting to say something. X stopped choking him, staring back at that smile.

Why was he smiling? _Why was he smiling_? X had gotten what he wanted finally. After all this time, he finally turned. He should be happy. He should be proud. Yet it felt like something inside him just died.

He didn't know it, but there was a very specific reason as to why Zero was smiling. Madness had finally stolen him away, and he'd be just as lost as Omega would be for the rest of eternity. The Maverick virus was working as a screen over his eyes, showing him the one thing he wanted.

He didn't see the Reploid X holding him by a chain. He saw his precious Cyber Elf, smiling right back at him, laughing and whispering sweet nothings just to make him feel better. His kind, sweet Cyber Elf. His dream come true.

For the rest of eternity.

"...X..." Omega huffed, turning his head to question why his love had stopped. He was met with the sight of his copystaring up at X insanely, smiling, while his Master had tears falling down his face.

Omega watched for a long time, until he finally smiled too.

"N-No...this... this isn't _fair_!" X snapped, shoving Zero away from, unable to look at that...that...FILTH any longer. "I didn't get to see it! I didn't... I didn't get to see it..." He sobbed, wiping away the tears that refused to stop falling. Zero was still smiling.

Years had passed since Zero, not to mention the entire world, betrayed him. It wasn't fair. He wanted to witness the final piece of the puzzle come into play, his last taste of utter revenge, only to have it stolen from him! He thought this was why he was upset, but that couldn't be the only reason. His chest ached, and he could not stop crying. He felt that victory had been taken from him.

" _What now, X...?_ " What he thought was Omega's voice lingered in his ear suddenly, a ghost of the past mocking him one last time. " _You got what you wanted. So, what now...? You think it's not fair?_ "

X cried, screaming his fury and heartbreak throughout the lab.

_What now?_


End file.
